


Side Effect

by mechanical_bro



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Sex, Awkward Romance, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, F/M, For Science!, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, Insanity, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanical_bro/pseuds/mechanical_bro
Summary: «Около 1849 года ученые испытали на себе очередную сыворотку, и ее эффекты привели Васко в ужас. Как он отметил в своем дневнике: "Трудно описать воздействие на разум, это безумие, которое вызвала сыворотка... Абсолютная потеря сопереживания. Разнузданные желания". На Александрию формула подействовала еще сильнее — её личность раскололась на две части».





	Side Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на IV левел зимней Фандомной Битвы — 2017 для команды «WTF Dishonored 2017».
> 
> 1\. В связи с п.1 всё вотэтовот не стоит читать беременным несовершеннолетним детям на ночь.  
2\. Текст является предысторией событий Dishonored II, а эпилог — частичным пересказом квеста «Добрый доктор»  
(http://ru.dishonored.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80)  
3\. Во всём виноват твит Харви Смита: https://68.media.tumblr.com/90c1da5784d1e4383a2014f9cbb1f6c2/tumblr_okqlysPGFo1si4t7wo1_540.png

Аддермирский институт спит. Особенная тишина царит в крыле для выздоравливающих — из-за ремонта там уже полмесяца нет пациентов, что позволяет доктору Александрии Гипатии и её ассистенту Васко работать в лаборатории ночи напролёт, не опасаясь кого-либо потревожить.

Под убаюкивающее бульканье реагентов немудрено задремать — так случалось уже не раз, — но сегодня Васко ощущает странную тревогу: его одолевают смутные предчувствия, не подобающие натурфилософу. Внимательно следя за тем, как доктор Гипатия наливает в пробирку голубоватый раствор из большой колбы, он барабанит пальцами по столу и перебирает в уме варианты для выражения своих опасений: ничего лучше глупого «вам не стоит этого делать» в голову не идёт. Адекватных причин — почему именно не стоит и что не так, — тоже не находится.

Но нехорошие мысли не исчезают. Может, лучшим из возможного будет предложение своей кандидатуры на роль подопытного?

— В интересах науки я готов пожертвовать собой ещё раз...

Становится немного легче. По крайней мере, нарушено сосредоточенное молчание.

— Нет, Васко, мы же договорились: сегодня моя очередь пробовать. 

— Признаться честно, я просто не хочу, чтобы с вами случилось то же, что со мной позавчера...

— Меня не пугает перспектива полночи провести в уборной, — рассеянно говорит Александрия. — Тем более, подобного уже не будет: мы ведь подкорректировали формулу.

Васко смущенно кашляет в кулак. Александрия поднимает на него глаза.

— Извините.

— Герцог ждёт от нас отчёт послезавтра, — говорит Васко. — Я всего лишь надеюсь, что новая формула совершеннее предыдущих.

— Вот это мы сейчас и проверим.

Александрия отливает излишки обратно в колбу, сверяясь с дозировкой, и Васко видит, что пальцы у неё подрагивают.

— И всё же, не могу оставаться в стороне, когда кто-то рядом выпивает, — пытается пошутить он, подставляя пустую пробирку.

Кажется, Александрия даже не удивлена; кажется, тень смутного облегчения пробегает по её лицу.

Прежде чем выпить содержимое пробирок, они чокаются ими. Выходит неловко. «Как и всё, что было и будет между нами», — думает Васко, снова смутившись.

— За будущее Карнаки, — говорит Александрия.

— За вас, доктор Гипатия, — отвечает он.

Микстура горькая и терпкая, неприятно холодит горло и оставляет во рту привкус аниса, от которого Васко тут же начинает подташнивать. Чтобы отвлечься, он смотрит на Александрию, переворачивающую несколько песочных часов — сверяясь с ними, удобно отслеживать и записывать возникновение тех или иных побочных эффектов. Затем она подходит к аудиографу, вставляет в него новую пластину, поворачивает рычаг и диктует:

— Тринадцатый день месяца Льда. Проба состава «Аддермирская микстура» проводится доктором Александрией Гипатией и доктором Бартоломео Васко. Время — около двух часов после полуночи.

Васко берет бланк и садится за заполнение подобного отчета.

«Ох, Бездна, — еле сдержав тяжелый вздох, думает он, — сколько же мы перепробовали микстур, порошков, мазей и прочих составов... На себе. Ведь больше не на ком. Натур-мать-вашу-философы».

Это совсем не весело, но он понимает, что улыбается. Мысль о возможной смерти от неправильной дозировки или аллергической реакции кажется ему неожиданно приятной — это странно, но уже давно не пугает.

— Не прошло ещё и пятнадцати минут, а у меня уже кружится голова, — тоже улыбнувшись, говорит Александрия, а затем повторяет это в рожок аудиографа, используя более официальные термины.

Васко смотрит в окно, и полная луна кажется ему огромным слепым глазом. Глаз этот странно подмигивает и моргает, а звезды вокруг собираются в очертание лица.

— Это ещё ничего. Позавчера я в это время уже блевал дальше, чем видел, — торопится сказать он, тряхнув головой, чтобы отогнать наваждение, и тут же жалеет, что сморозил такую глупость.

— Что? — переспрашивает Александрия. — Вы о чем?

— Это я про головокружение, — с трудом ворочая языком отвечает он, пытаясь сформулировать своё странное состояние, чтобы сделать запись. — Мне... как-то нехорошо.

— Я говорила о головокружении где-то полчаса назад, доктор Васко. Похоже, вам действительно нехорошо.

Холодные пальцы прикасаются к шее, и Васко пробирает озноб: Александрия сидит перед ним. Она не может быть одновременно и за его спиной.

— Вам нужно расслабиться, — шепчет она — сомнений в этом нет — ему на ухо. Пальцы ложатся на виски. То, что он принимал за фигуру, сидящую за столом напротив, является просто игрой света и тени в полумраке. — Я знаю несколько верных способов.

«Тридцать минут. Сильные слуховые и визуальные галлюцинации. Помутнение рассудка».

Буквы разъезжаются во все стороны, чернильница опрокидывается, заливая бумагу и стол, фиолетовые потёки заползают к Васко на руки, словно щупальца, и обвивают их. Пытаясь освободиться, он делает резкое движение — на пол летит подвернувшаяся под руку колба.

— Доктор Васко? Очнитесь же! Бартоломео, не время умирать, вся ночь впереди!

Васко становится смешно, он открывает глаза и видит склонившуюся над ним взволнованную Александрию. Неуклюже повернувшись на бок, он понимает, что лежит на полу возле стола.

— Я не думал умирать. Просто прилёг, — отшучивается он. — Простите. Устал.

— Да во имя Бездны, я не понимаю... Что?

«Всё в порядке», — пытается сказать Васко, но чувствует, что не может открыть рот.

Александрия бросается к столу и начинает что-то лихорадочно искать, приговаривая: «Не может говорить, он не может говорить, мы должны помочь ему заговорить!»

Васко тем временем садится, опираясь на табурет пытается подняться на ноги, но тут же оказывается опрокинутым навзничь внезапно напрыгнувшей на него Александрией. В правой руке у неё — нож, а на лице — безумное выражение.

— Я тебе помогу, — зловеще понизив голос, говорит она, поднося лезвие к его рту. — Я помогу тебе заговорить, милый Васко!

Плохо соображая, что делает, он перехватывает её руку с ножом, но этого оказывается недостаточно: Александрия кусается и царапается, как дикий зверь — кажется, даже глаза у неё стали жёлтыми, как у лесного кота, — хохочет и рычит какие-то гадости. Васко пытается снять её с себя, отодрать её от себя, заткнуть ей рот. Он отбирает нож и отбрасывает его в сторону, но она с нечеловеческой ловкостью дотягивается, хватает его и снова угрожающе подносит к горлу.

Он многократно, но безуспешно зовёт Александрию по имени. Затем решается ударить её. И вот уже, сам не понимая, как так вышло, обнаруживает себя сидящим на ней верхом. Сжимая пальцы на её горле, увлекшись, он ударяет её затылком об пол — она хрипит и закатывает глаза.

«Длительность эксперимента — один час. Повышенная активность, нервная возбудимость, нарушение координации, проявления неконтролируемой агрессии...»

Александрия отпускает рычажок аудиографа, закрывает лицо руками и беззвучно плачет.

Васко стоит напротив, опершись руками о край стола. У него идёт носом кровь — капли падают на бумагу, растворяясь в не до конца высохших чернильных разводах. 

— Какая интересная у нас выходит игра, доктор Гипатия, — говорит он, ухмыляясь, и подтирает нос кулаком. — И ночь интересная. И только началась, как вы говорите.

Он смотрит на её вздрагивающие плечи и вдруг на несколько мгновений с ужасом осознаёт: возможно, им обоим и не дожить до утра. Неясно, что именно сделала с ними микстура, и как такое вообще возможно, но то, что происходит — противоестественно. Этого просто не может быть. И что ждёт впереди? Бездна?

Васко немедленно хочется обнять и утешить Александрию — плевать, что он не знает даже, как именно это сделать, — но она вдруг убирает руки от лица, и становится ясно, что она вовсе не плачет, а... смеётся, жутковато подвывая и всхлипывая.

Взъерошив волосы, она медленно поднимается со стула, облизывает нижнюю губу, закусывает её и бросает на Васко такой взгляд, что у того вдох застревает в горле. Наваждение реальности испаряется так же быстро, как появилось: вместо желания утешить приходит жажда обладания. Вместо раскаяния — мысли о грехе, и ни о чем больше.

Он снова вытирает кровь, расстегивает несколько пуговиц рубашки — от внезапного возбуждения становится тяжело дышать — чуть подаётся вперед, хватает Александрию за ворот и рывком притягивает к себе — сопротивляясь, она упирается руками ему в плечи и возмущенно мычит, пока он грубо целует её, но ему совершенно всё равно, нравится ей это или нет.

Потому что Васко нравится, и ему этого достаточно. Он слишком давно этого хотел; не только этого, сказать по правде, но сегодня — сейчас — он и получит не только это. Не будет спрашивать, а возьмет. 

Васко со странной злостью вспоминаются все ночи, проведённые в одиночестве и едва ли не стыдливых попытках расслабиться, удовлетворяя себя рукой, — как же это жалко и нелепо.

Чужой бы побрал Шестой. В Бездну мораль — кому она нужна?

Пока он задумывается об этом, Александрия вырывается из его хватки и отбегает в угол.

— Мы тратим время впустую, Васко. — Расстегнув пуговицы комбинезона и перебросив лямки за спину, она вышагивает из упавшей к ногам ткани.

— Что ты стоишь, дрочить, что ли, на меня собрался, трус? На большее не сподобишься?

Васко подаётся вперед и пытается схватить её, но она ловко выворачивается и спиной отходит к столу, медленно стягивая с себя блузку. Повторяя её движения, он снимает с себя рубашку.

Александрия широким жестом смахивает со стола все пробирки и приборы, кроме тяжёлого аудиографа, затем облокачивается на столешницу, прогибает спину и нажимает на рычажок, начиная запись:

— На самом деле, время не имеет значения, — голос её больше похож на змеиное шипение или рычание хищника. А вот вскрик, когда Васко хватает Александрию за бёдра и насаживает на свой член, уже вполне человеческий.

Она диктует ещё что-то, но он не в состоянии разобрать ни слова. Он и думать-то больше не может.

Не помнит он также и того, каким образом через какое-то время они перемещаются на узкую койку в другом конце лаборатории.

Поначалу его раздражает, что она так яростно кусается, и приходится оттаскивать её за волосы или бить по лицу, когда она вцепляется ему в предплечье, или вжимать её в кушетку и входить ещё резче и глубже, если она умудряется ухватить его зубами за шею. А потом, когда она приникает всем телом и, рыча, впивается в его рот, он сглатывает собственную кровь и понимает: ни карнакское вино, ни гристольский виски не могут пьянить сильнее. 

С этой мыслью Васко дотягивается до скальпеля, лежащего в лотке с инструментами на соседней тумбочке.

Хирургическая сталь остро заточена, и нужно следить за глубиной надреза — так подсказывает то, что осталось от докторского чутья. Васко успевает вывести лишь четыре буквы длинного имени Александрии на её бледной груди, прежде чем непреодолимое желание припасть губами к сочащимся кровью порезам пересиливает. Пока он вылизывает каждую линию — ALEX — она выхватывает скальпель и, хрипло смеясь, пытается вонзить Васко в плечо, но лишь царапает кожу.

— Не там, не там лижешь, кретин, — бормочет она под его стоны. — Давай ниже, там тоже кровь. Много, наверное. Много крови этой недотроги. Я бы не прочь, чтоб она вся ей истекла, но тогда я тоже умру, а веселье должно продолжаться! Давай же, работай, Васко!

Не обращая внимания на боль в плече, он опускается на колени и прикусывает кожу на внутренней стороне её бедра. Александрия недовольно вскрикивает, хватает его за волосы и притягивает ближе к лобку — так, что он упирается в него носом.

Нарочито медленно проведя языком по нежным складкам, он ощущает во рту яркий привкус крови.

«Часы перед рассветом — темнее всего. Я наблюдаю. Наблюдаю! Абсолютная потеря сопереживания. Разнузданные желания...»

Первое, что Васко видит когда открывает глаза, — висящие на разбитом плафоне люстры окровавленные ножницы.

— Глаза Чужого... 

Сесть мешают приспущенные брюки: со стоном натянув их одной рукой — вторая болит слишком сильно, чтобы шевелить ей, — он, все же, принимает сидячее положение и оглядывает освещённую нежными лучами рассветного солнца лабораторию. Вернее, то, что от неё осталось.

Александрии нигде нет, лишь на светлом кафеле пола, усеянном осколками разбитых колб, песком из часов, деревянными и металлическими частями каких-то приборов, еле заметна цепочка алых следов, уходящих за дверь.

Плохо соображая, что делает, Васко с трудом поднимается на ноги и бредёт к чудом уцелевшему шкафчику, в котором должны найтись дезинфицирующий раствор, вата и бинты. Это может показаться смешным, но ночью, в минуты просветления, мысль об обработке ран приходила к нему столько раз, что стала навязчивой, и с утра пересилила даже простые инстинкты — жажду, голод и страх.

«Я должен помочь ей... Должен...» — думает он, прижимая к груди два бутылька и ворох каких-то тряпок, и идёт по кровавому следу в коридор. Из-за неплотно прикрытой двери душевой доносятся странные звуки — опять не то смех, не то плач — и Васко направляется туда.

Александрия сидит на полу, медленно поглаживая буквы-рубцы на своей груди.

— Алекс. Это ты хорошо придумал. Мне нравится.

От скрипучего голоса, принадлежащего той, другой — Алекс — волосы встают дыбом. Васко пятится, едва не выпустив из руки все, что принес.

— Герцог ждёт от нас отчёт послезавтра, — вдруг говорит Александрия совсем по-другому, тем тоном, к которому Васко привык за годы совместной работы.

— Доктор Гипатия?.. — недоверчиво спрашивает он.

— Мы должны описать всё. Чтобы... чтобы...

— Понять, как жить дальше, полагаю, — бормочет Васко, подходя ближе и садясь рядом с ней на пол.

— Побочный эффект. Безумие. Такой странный побочный эффект, — она продолжает гладить буквы на груди и морщится от боли. — Ты... вы.. доктор Васко, вы ведь знаете, что у всех лекарств есть побочный эффект. Мы просто немного ошиблись. Но где же мы могли так ошибиться...

«Немного, — панически думает Васко, — немного ошиблись».

— И очень удачно ошиблись, — довольно шипит и скалится Алекс. — Иначе бы я никогда не проснулась и не увидела этот глупый серый мир, в котором так не хватает красного!

Васко замирает со смоченной дезинфектором ваткой в руке.

— Помогите мне... — говорит Александрия, смотря на него полными отчаяния глазами.

***

Отчёт для герцога Абеле они отправляют в срок, и уже к вечеру того же дня в Аддермирский институт прибывают гвардейцы с распоряжением доставить главного алхимика Александрию Гипатию и доктора Васко в герцогский дворец. В том же распоряжении значится, что доставлены должны быть так же образцы исследований, аудиограммы и всё, что уважаемые учёные посчитают нужным предоставить.

А что не посчитают нужным — изъять при обыске.

— Нас погубит наша же честность, — грустно говорит Александрия, обращаясь к Васко, когда они садятся в лодку, сопровождаемые гвардейцами.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Маркировка. На всех образцах стоит правильная маркировка. Думаю, вы, как и я, понимаете, что именно заинтересовало герцога. И он легко сможет найти... это.

Васко очень хочется сказать: «Я предупреждал!», — но он понимает, что слышала его тогда не Александрия. А та, другая.

— Надеюсь, что герцог чтит Седьмой Запрет, — говорит он, понимая, как глупо и высокопарно это звучит.

И надеждам его и вправду не суждено сбыться: по прибытии в герцогский дворец их ведут не парадными залами, а какими-то путанными тёмными коридорами; не в кабинет для аудиенций — в подвал. Герцог ждёт их в комнате, от одного вида которой Васко приходит в ужас: он смутно подозревает, для кого подготовлено это кресло с крепкими кожаными ремнями, почему на столе стоит аудиограф и лежит внушительных размеров пистолет.

Герцог читает отчёты, задаёт различные вопросы и слушает записи, заставляющие Александрию краснеть и отворачиваться, а Васко — требовать немедленно прекратить их воспроизведение.

А далее всё разворачивается по сценарию, который не увидеть даже в страшном сне: двое гвардейцев по приказу герцога хватают Васко, удерживая его на месте, в то время как двое других привязывают Александрию к креслу, после чего сам герцог силой вливает ей в рот ту самую проклятую микстуру.

Васко пытается вырваться, кляня герцога, но его держат крепко.

— Доктор Васко, вы слишком возбуждены. Вам нужно лечить нервы, меньше думать о том, о чём не следует, и заняться вашими пациентами, — насмешливо говорит герцог.

Алекс — уже именно Алекс — резко смеётся, запрокинув голову.

— Ха-ха, как это верно, Лука! Но она — тоже добрый доктор! Очень добрый доктор! А я хочу убивать!

Сглотнув, Васко закрывает глаза, пытаясь припомнить хоть одну строку из Литании Белого утёса.

— Учтите, что если вы, доктор Васко, решите оставить свой пост, — вновь обращается к нему герцог, — то из института отправитесь прямиком в застенки Смотрителей, уж это я вам могу пообещать.

— Нет! — протестующе кричит Алекс, извиваясь в своих путах. — Он мне нужен! Он должен быть рядом и страдать! Он так хочет спасти мою тупую сестру, ну разве ты не видишь, Лука? Я с ним не закончила!

— Слышите, Бартоломео? — ухмыляется герцог. — Алекс просит вас быть рядом. Вы же не откажете ей? Не пойдем же мы с вами против её воли? 

Васко молчит.

— Понимаете ли, дорогой доктор, — почти ласково говорит герцог, — кто-то должен продолжать работу над микстурой от осиной лихорадки. И это будете вы. Так как у доктора Гипатии теперь... найдутся занятия поважнее, а увеличение числа больных — не в наших с вами интересах. 

Александрия безвольно роняет голову на грудь, а когда герцог пытается взять её за подбородок — отворачивается, и уже совершенно своим голосом тихо спрашивает:

— Что.. что со мной?..

— А ещё, доктор Васко, — не обращая внимания на это, продолжает герцог, — именно вы будете следить за тем, чтобы доктор Гипатия регулярно принимала столь необходимую ей микстуру...

В ярости и отчаянии Васко всё-таки вырывается из рук гвардейцев и бросается на него с кулаками, но герцог хватает со стола пистолет.

— Надеюсь, мы с вами сможем договориться, доктор, — примирительно говорит он, уперев дуло Васко промеж глаз. — И надеюсь, вы хорошо понимаете, что незаменимых нет.

***

Спустя три года Аддермирский институт спит тихим сном мертвеца. В нём больше нет пациентов — лишь трупы, которые некому хоронить, бешеные волкодавы, которых некому кормить, запуганные герцогские гвардейцы и трупные осы.

«Если Бездна существует и Чужой ходит среди нас, то он сейчас здесь», — думает Васко.

До последнего он пытался помочь Александрии, видя, как отчаянно она нуждается в помощи — но Алекс плеснула ему в лицо кислотой и теперь он уже ничего не видит.

Только слышит, как Александрия плачет над ним. Как Алекс смеётся над ним.

После очередного беспамятства от обезболивающего наркотика он нащупывает концы рёбер, торчащие наружу из липкой от крови грудной клетки, и понимает, что для него всё кончится скоро. Сожалея, размышляет лишь о том, что совсем немного не успел: почти готовая сыворотка-противоядие лежит в его сейфе, но некому смешать оставшиеся ингредиенты и сделать Злой Алекс укол, после которого она навсегда бы ушла из тела Александрии Гипатии.

Когда чья-то крепкая рука берет его за запястье, проверяя пульс, Васко понимает, что этот незнакомец — кем бы он ни был — его последний шанс; задыхаясь, как можно короче рассказывает ему настоящую историю «Королевского убийцы», объясняет, как можно остановить её, не устраняя Александрию.

Незнакомец слушает молча, затем вздыхает и представляется: «Корво Аттано. Лорд-защитник Императрицы», — и надежда Васко угасает. Корво — тот, кого обвинили во всех преступлениях, совершенных Злой Алекс. Вряд ли он хочет чего-либо, кроме её смерти.

И каково же его изумление и облегчение, когда Корво даёт слово чести, что попробует спасти их обоих.

— Не меня, — говорит Васко слабеющим голосом. — Мне конец. А её ещё можно спасти... Она... хорошая.

И это — последние его слова.


End file.
